Lacus' Love Story!
by Kikyo Maaka
Summary: Lacus has a big decision: should she stay with Athrun or go with Kira? Also, who will win the war: The Earth Forces or the Zaft Organization? -Currently on an indefinite hiatus-
1. Athrun & Lacus

Note:I don't own any of these characters or the name Gundam Seed

Lacus' Love Story!

Chapter 1-Athrun Lacus

"La la la la..."Lacus said to herself"Why do Athrun and Kira fight with each other"

Lacus walked around in the Zaft Organization's ship wishing that she could help stop Athrun,her boyfriend,and Kira,one of her friends,from fighting each other.Her pink robot friend,Haro,was bouncing down the hall,right beside Lacus.

Meanwhile...

"It's a good thing that Lacus is safe"Athrun said to himself.Just then,Lacus came into his room.

"Darn it"Haro said.

"Athrun,why do you fight with Kira so much"Lacus asked."I know you want to beat the Earth Forces,but why is it that you and Kira are enemies now"

"If we were on the same team,we wouldn't even be fighting each other"Athrun said to Lacus.

About one hour later...

Athrun went to Lacus' room and heard her singing.

"Time passes by,and memories fade,but time can't erase the love that we've made..."She continued singing"and the stars in the sky that I wish upon can't bring you back to my side..."

Athrun listened to the rest of Lacus' song.

"Hold me close,so deep in your heart!I'll find you,no matter where I have to go and dream of me,for I'll be there,follow the stars that lead into the quiet night..."

She always sings that song,Athrun thought.

Lacus came out of her room,and was surprised to see Athrun waiting outside.

"Athrun,you scared me"Lacus giggled.

"Sorry"Athrun said.

"That's okay"Lacus giggled.

Lacus thought,who should I stay with?Kira or Athrun?


	2. Crazy Flay Part 1

Lacus' Love Story!

Chapter 2-Crazy Flay Part 1

"I don't think Lacus should come back here,"Sai said to Kira.

"Sai is right.There's a possibility that Flay might try to hurt Lacus again,"Miriallia added.

_"You probably wouldn't have tried to do anything,you liar!It must be because you're a cordinator,too!"_

Kira couldn't get Flay's voice out of his head.

Flay had tried to kill Lacus before when her father was killed by Zaft,but she didn't get the chance to.

Meanwhile,in Flay's room

"I must kill Lacus Clyne!"Flay said to herself,"I must kill her!"

Flay kept yelling this constantly.Everyone outside could hear her.

"What is Flay yelling for?"Tolle asked.

"She's probably still upset about her father being killed,"Sai replied.

"I'm gonna go see what Flay's doing..."Kira said oddly.

Kira walked to the door of Flay's room.He was about to go in until he heard Flay speaking to herself.He decided to go in anyway,even though he knew Flay might start yelling again.

"Must...kill...Lacus!!"Flay yelled.

"Uh...Flay?"Kira asked.

"You again?!"Flay yelled at Kira when she saw him,"You made a promise to me!!Why didn't you keep it?!"

"I...I tried to stop them,but--"

"Trying isn't good enough!!You were supposed to stop them!!!"Flay cried,"I'll kill her!I'll kill Lacus Clyne to get revenge!!"


	3. Lacus Leaves Athrun

Lacus' Love Story!

Chapter 3-Lacus Leaves Athrun

"Maybe we should attack the Earth Forces,"Ades said.

"They haven't tried to attack us,so that wouldn't make sense,"Rau replied."That would be something fun to do,though."

Meanwhile

"Damn it!"Haro said.

"Silly Haro,"Lacus laughed.

Haro was bouncing around Lacus' room.A few minutes later,Haro went to Athrun.

"Something wrong,Haro?"Athrun asked.

"No problem!"Haro said,"No problem!"

"Haro is usually like that,"Lacus laughed.

"I don't wanna!"Haro said,"Haro!Haro!"

Maybe I should go see Kira,Lacus thought to herself.

A few hours later

Lacus quietly went into the room where the Mobile Suits were kept in,with Haro bouncing along behind her.When she got there,she decided to go into the Mobile Suit called Freedom.

"I'm sorry,Athrun,"Lacus said after she turned the Freedom on.She left the Zaft aircraft to go to the Earth Forces' aircraft,the Archangel.

Back at the Archangel

"Zaft is planning on attacking us!"Natarle said to Murrue.Natarle and Murrue took notice of a Mobile Suit that they assumed might belong to Zaft,due to the fact that they knew it wasn't theirs.

"Wait,"Murrue said,"they might not be attacking."

Just then,the person inside the unknown Mobile Suit started speaking to Murrue.

"Hello,"the pink-haired Lacus said,"is Kira Yamato there?"

"Of course he's here,"Sai replied.

"Well,"Lacus giggled,"I just came here because I wanted to join you guys!"

"Wait a minute,"Natarle asked,"how do we know you're not lying?!"

"If I _was_ lying,which I'm not,"Lacus stated,"then wouldn't I have tried to kill you already?That would be something a real Zaft member would do,anyway."She giggled after she said her last sentence.

"Fine,"Murrue said,"but don't do anything stupid!"

"Don't worry!I just want to help you,"Lacus said in a cheery voice.


End file.
